


The Quest For Biscuits

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Mugging, Niles worries more about facing Maris than the fact that he's getting mugged, Panic Attacks, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: On the way to collected imported biscuits for Daphne, Niles gets mugged.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 28 Prompt: Mugged.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Quest For Biscuits

The air was crisp that night in Seattle, surprisingly so for that time of year. Therefore Niles had no overcoat to wear over his suit. And, though he would never admit in front of Frasier, Niles was a sensitive man both emotionally and physically.

But the biscuits he’d had imported for Daphne just _had_ to be sent to the post office that was located in a less-than-sociable area of the city where the nearest parking space was a few blocks away. And the only time he could collect the biscuits was near-midnight if he wanted to present them to Daphne the following day.

It was a small price to pay for his goddess.

Pulling his blazer tighter over his scrawny shoulders, he locked his car and began his trek to the postal office.

There were very few street lights scattered around and he didn’t have a torch. He could have used them to lead him the long way around to his destination, but the cold was getting to Niles so he decided to cut through a long alley that appeared to be a shortcut to the street he was trying to get to.

With chattering teeth, he began to stroll through the alley. It was even darker within but Niles was filled with determination as he pictured the look on wonderful Daphne’s face when he would hand her the gift. Real, authentic biscuits! Actual edible ones!

“Hey, pal!”

Niles barely had time to turn around and see who was calling him when a pair of large hands grabbed his shoulders and aggressively slammed him onto the wall, pushing his cheek against the brick. Niles screamed.

“Shhh!” One gruff voice said from behind him, shaking his body, while another growled “Shut it jackass and empty your pockets!”

“Alright, alright! Just take what you want, please!” Niles pleaded breathlessly.

One of the men snorted behind him, and without warning a hand was thrust into one of his pant pockets. 

Niles let out a whimper as the hand rummaged around in search of his possessions. The movement in that particular place was extremely uncomfortable and, consequently, there was a very real risk of his pants being tugged down due to him neglecting his suspenders that day.

He felt them pull out his wallet and he winced at the thought of the hassle it would cause. Maris would-

Maris would… he wouldn’t be surprised if Maris killed him. She might stop talking to him, or kick him out of the house, or lash out and demand the servants attack him, or-

The list went on and on as increasingly ridiculous scenarios appeared in his mind. Others would tell him to calm down and that he was overreacting, but with Maris you had to expect the impossible. And expect to get hurt.

Niles struggled to breathe and squirmed in his captor’s grip. His muggers just laughed as he hyperventilated. 

“Got quite the sum on you, we really hit the jackpot with this one.” One joked.

“Look at him, he’s a sissy!” Another teased.

Someone slapped his behind, and Niles began to cry. 

“We’ve got it, let’s go.” A different voice called from further away. Niles let out a sob of relief as his body was released and he slumped forwards against the wall, only vaguely aware of footsteps running away.

Thinking he was alone at last, he turned around. Only to be met with a fist.

He was thrown back against the wall and the back of his head clashed with the wall. Blood began to flow freely from his nose.

Niles was freezing, injured, and shocked. He’d left his cellphone in his car and it was wishful thinking that the latter hadn’t been stolen.

He would go and check eventually. First, he needed a few moments to recover and think of a way to hide this from Frasier and his Dad. And Daphne.

And, more importantly, Maris.

Niles continued to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
